


My Everything

by FrankieQuinn13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Jealousy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Everyone assumes that James Potter is infatuated with Lily Evans and that he hates Severus Snape.They assume wrong





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters

It was creepy, yes it was James knew that but he couldn’t help himself.

The raven haired wizard rushed up to the dorm room he shared with his friends and checked that no one was in there with him before closing it with a slam. He rushed over to his side of the room and got on the bed, closing the curtains as quickly as possible before casting a privacy charm around himself. After all of this was done he took a deep breath and slowly reached into the inner pocket of his robes to pull out a scarf. It was grey and green, old and faded with dozens of little bobbles scattered over it, but James didn’t really care much for what it looked like, what he cared about was the smell.

James held the scarf in his hands for a moment; letting his fingertips run over the wool material almost like he was marveling at its wondrous texture and hesitated before he brought the material up to his nose and took a deep breath, causing a shiver to run down his spine, since it smelled so distinctly of him.

Severus.

It wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be getting a piece of the Slytherin’s clothing. All he had to do was wait until class ended just before lunch. With the halls being so crowded no one really noticed when they were bumped into or brushed up against so all James had to do was wait for his chance to discreetly slip by and grab the end of the Slytherin’s scarf and slip it off his neck. Severus felt the disturbance of course and quickly realized that his scarf was missing but James moved even quicker, slipping into the dense crowd before Severus could catch sight of him and he got away.

James moaned as he kept the woolen material pressed against his face, reveling at the scent on the scarf as he felt his chest warm and his head feel just a little bit lighter.

Again it was creepy but James couldn’t help himself.

It was all Sirius’ fault.

You see James Potter has been-for lack of a better word-silently pining after Severus Snape for the past three years. He isn’t entirely sure when his infatuation with the raven haired Slytherin started exactly, he just knows that it’s been getting worse with every year that passed. But he hid it well so well that the entire school, including his best friends, was under the impression that he hated Severus Snape but was hopelessly in love with his best friend Lily Evans and was therefore silently pining after her.

A condition that Sirius decided needed to be remedied with immediate effect.

So, for the first time since he first arrived at Hogwarts Sirius willingly went to the library to do some research on ways to relieve his friend of his situation. Eventually somehow Sirius found himself in the restricted section of the library where he found a very helpful looking book on spells and charms. From there on he stumbled on charm that seemed to be exactly what he needed to help his best friend out.

See Sirius had thought the spell was a charm that could be used to reveal emotional connections, like whether or not someone had feelings for someone else. In other words whether or not Lily Evans really liked James and was just pretending that she found him to be the most insufferable creature on the face of this earth.

Unfortunately Sirius was only partly right.

Not only was Sirius partially wrong but his execution of the spell was absolutely atrocious and the spell that was meant to hit Lily Evans ended up hitting his best mate instead, which probably wouldn’t be so bad since the entire school already knew of James’ affections for the redheaded girl. But again, Sirius was only partly correct in his assumptions on exactly what the spell he’d found in a mysterious book in the restricted section of the library and decided to use without any real practice actually did.

Along with his assumptions on exactly who it was that James fancied.

At first nothing happened.

They were sitting in class at the time, double potions with Slytherin. James was sitting next to Moony a few seats ahead of him and Peter just a few seats behind where Evans sat in her usual spot beside Snape.

At first nothing happened.

Sirius was partly relieved since that meant that his poor aim hadn’t harmed his best friend in some way and partly annoyed since he’d wanted to see exactly what kind of affect the spell would have.

Class went by as normally as usual without any mishaps or accidents and after a while Sirius started to forget about the spell he’d cast when the period eventually ended and he suddenly noticed something… odd.

During the class, Slughorn had written a list of questions down on the board, mostly just revision questions on various potions ingredients, their uses and possible after effects when used or prepared incorrectly. They were supposed to answer the questions on a piece of parchment before handing it in at the front of the class at the end of the period. As always Evans and Snape finished first and spent the rest of the class passing notes while the Marauders finished last. Sirius was just putting on the last touches on his assignment when he looked up to see if James and Remus had finished yet.

They had.

Snape and Evans had handed in their parchments and Evans stood chatting with Snape as he packed up his things when Prongs and Moony got up to hand in their assignments as well. James walked by behind Snape only to pause for a moment. Sirius paused as well, thinking that James was about to pull some kind of prank on the greasy Slytherin bat, maybe shove him into the table, slip a dung bomb in his bag or maybe he was going to use some kind of hex.

Sirius watched in anticipation only to frown in confusion when James seemed to lean in towards Snape for a moment, seeming to take a deep breath of his hair as he shut his eyes when Evans asked him if he was lost and Snape quickly spun around to face the other. James flushed and mumbled out something intelligible before stalking off to the front of the class, leaving everyone who saw the scene completely confused.

Sirius may have forgotten the incident and thought nothing of it if it weren’t for what happened next. They were having lunch in the Great Hall, Wormtail had detention at the time. They were talking animatedly about Quidditch practice and the next game against Ravenclaw when they just happened to hear Evans make a comment about the fact that she didn’t see Snape at the Slytherin table before complaining about how they were supposed to study together after lunch and he didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. One of her friends, Alice seemed to giggle as she suggested that maybe Snape was spending time with Malfoy again when James asked the girl exactly how she knew that.

“What’s it to you Potter?” Lily asked with her eyes narrowed down in suspicion and James paused before he answered, “Nothing, just curious is all.”

“Really? Since when are you curious about anything that Severus does?”

“Oh calm down Lil’s it was just a question.” Emily, another one of Evans’ friends who had a horribly obvious crush on James, said as she twirled a lock of her golden blonde hair around her finger as she looked up at James and spoke, “It was just a guess, Snape’s been spending a lot of time with Malfoy lately and Malfoy’s been giving him all sorts of gifts.”

“Gifts?”

“Haven’t you noticed? The new robes, brand new quills and ink pots not to mention how Malfoy always seems to be hanging around Snape on Hogsmeade weekends.”

Sirius gave a snort at that, “I hardly believe anything would be going on between them, Malfoy has a contract with Narcissa. Even an arrogant prat like him has some standards, I doubt he’d choose a toad like Snivellus over her.”

James growled and Sirius looked over to find his friend glaring at him and he was about to ask what was wrong when Lily drew his attention first wearing a slightly less intense glare than his friend.

“Don’t call him that.”

“It was just an observation.” Alice said with a roll of her eyes before giving a shrug, “Besides Snape doesn’t look that bad.”

Sirius gaped, “Excuse me?”

“Oh come off it Black.” Evans said as she looked back down to her Shepard’s pie. “If you weren’t such a narrow-minded troll you might have noticed that Severus is really starting to grow into himself.”

“Right like he’s growing into that gigantic nose of his.”

“Sirius.” James suddenly said in a warning tone.

“What?” Sirius asked when Alice gave a snort, “That gigantic nose hasn’t stopped your brother from drooling all over him.”

Emily giggled and Sirius glared, “Regulus would never-“

“Sure he wouldn’t.” Alice said with a mischievous smirk and Lily rolled her eyes as her friend continued, “Just like he doesn’t stare at Snape’s arse every time he walks by.”

Sirius’ glare got darker when Lily shook her head, “Calm down, Regulus isn’t even Severus’ type.”

“He has a type?”

“Exactly what is Snape’s type?” That question made Sirius pause to look back at his friend with a frown one that only got worse when he saw the light dust of pink spreading across his cheeks. But no one else seemed to notice.

Lily simply shrugged as she lifted a spoonful if mash and mince into her mouth when Emily spoke, “Phillip Diggory.”

Lily almost chocked on her food before she hissed, “Emily!”

“What, he asked.”

“You didn’t have to tell him.”

“Phillip Diggory?” Sirius asked with a frown, “Isn’t he a chaser for Ravenclaw?”

“He’s also the captain of the Quidditch team and a prefect and the winner of last years’ junior thinking cap prize _and_ the captain of the Ravenclaw chess team.” Emily listed off easily despite the redhead’s glare.

“He fancies Snape?”

“No, he doesn’t and Severus doesn’t like him either.” Evans said clearly.

“That’s not what it looked like in the library last week.” Alice gave a snort as she mumbled out into her pumpkin juice while Lily rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, “They’re just friends, Severus is helping him with his potions assignments so Diggory offered to help him with transfiguration.”

“Oh well that makes more sense than him actually liking that greasy bat. Although it’s still hard to believe that Snape has any friends at all, at least any that aren’t death eaters in the making, anyway.” Lily glared at Sirius when Remus suddenly spoke, “I think Snape looks alright.”

Emily giggled and Sirius gaped at his friend before letting out a groan, “Oh no, Moony please don’t start. If you get a crush on Snape I’ll never forgive you.”

Remus shrugged, “I’m just saying.”

“Why do you care who Snape fancies anyway Black?” Alice asked with an arched brow and Sirius sputtered for a moment before he spoke, “I don’t, it’s just hard to believe that anyone would actually want him, isn’t bestiality illegal?”

Remus gave a small smirk speaking low enough for only Sirius to hear, “Well, you’re one to talk.” And the animagus started to flush just as Emily spoke again. “I don’t know about bestiality but I bet Diggory would love to get Snape down on all fours.”

Lily flushed a horrible dark red while Alice let out a loud hearty laugh, Sirius made a gagging sound and Remus shook his head despite the light blush he wore because of the comment when James suddenly snapped.

“Oh all of you can just sod off!” James got up and immediately stormed out of the hall causing the entire table and some of those sitting at the next one to stare at him in surprise when Alice spoke.

“What’s his problem?”

The last event came just after Quidditch practice. They had just finished getting dressed and were making their way from the locker rooms back to the tower where Remus and Peter would probably be waiting, when they heard someone talking in the corridor that led to the Ravenclaw changing room. Ravenclaw usually had practice after Gryffindor on Wednesdays so it wasn’t all that surprising to run into the other team every now and then. What was surprising was the conversation they overheard between what sounded like Diggory and his mates.

“…go tonight, I’m studying with Snape.”

One of his friends sighed, “You’re still hanging around him? I thought you already finished with the assignment.”

“Ages ago, but Severus doesn’t need to know that.”

“I can’t believe you’re ditching us to spend time with Snape. You can’t be this desperate for a shag mate.” Sirius’ eyes went wide from his spot beside the wall near the corridor while James glared as the animagus whispered, “No way.”

“You realize that there are plenty of skirts in this school for you to chase right?”

“But Severus isn’t like the other skirts in this school, is he?”

“But-“

“Boys, boys, boys.” Diggory said in mock exasperation, “How many times do I have to tell you; a pretty package might be nice to look at but what’s the point if there isn’t any substance to it?”

“And exactly what kind of substance does Snape have?”

“He’s intelligent, witty with just the right amount of bark to his bite more than ample bite. I couldn’t find a more perfect match if I tried.”

“He’s not much to look at though.”

“They all look good from behind, mate.” Diggory’s friends laughed and Sirius gagged, “Besides, you know what they say about the quiet ones.”

One gave a snort, “That’s just a myth.”

“Well, I’m studying with Severus again next Friday night, that’s a good a time as any to find out for sure.”

Another laugh, they were close. Sirius immediately moved to duck away before they were seen only for James to stay right where he was.

“Prongs!”

The next moment Diggory appeared with his friends but there was only a moment for shock when James suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and turned around to slam him into a wall.

The brunette gasped only to glare at the teen in front of him who had shoved him firmly against the wall. Diggory was a good six inches taller than the raven-haired wizard but that didn’t seem to make much of a difference to James as he swiftly reached into his robes and snatched out his wand to aim at the older teens throat.

“Potter? What the hell do you think you’re-“

“Stay away from him.”

“What?” Diggory asked staring incredulously at the younger teen when his friends stepped forward. “Let him go Potter.”

“If you touch him I swear, I’ll kill you.”

“James!” Sirius suddenly snapped grabbing a hold of his best friend’s arm which seemed to bring James back and the Gryffindor chaser suddenly let go and stepped back staring at his hands with wide eyes when he just as suddenly turned away and rushed down the hall.

“What the hell was that all about?”

One of the Ravenclaws asked but Sirius didn’t stay to find out which as he went after his friend and found him locked in the bathroom in their dorm in one of the toilet stalls.

“What the hell is wrong with me? This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening.” Sirius could hear his friend mutter over and over again from the stall at the end of the room, Remus gave him a look as they approached the door until.

“James, are you alright?”

“I don’t understand, sweet Merlin what the hell?!”

“James,” Sirius started as he stared at the door curiously, “What on earth was that about? You just went absolutely mental on Diggory for no reason.”

“He did what?”

Sirius let out a heavy sigh, “We were walking back from Quidditch practice right and everything was fine, but then we ran into Diggory and his mates and James lost it.”

“Lost it how?”

“He threatened to kill him.”

Remus’ eyes went wide, “He did what? What on earth for?”

“I don’t know!” Sirius said with a sigh of exasperation, “They weren’t even doing anything, Diggory was just bragging to his friends about his dates with Snape.”

“Dates?” Remus paused, “I thought Lily said they were just friends.”

“Yeah well from the sounds of it Diggory plans on changing that very soon.” Sirius said with a cringe and for a moment it seemed that they’d completely forgotten their friend in the bathroom stall whose confusing mumbles had turned into low growls.

“I can’t believe that someone would actually want to have Snape at all. You should have heard him Moony, going on and on about shagging that greasy git.” The Animagus shook his head, “All the birds in this school and he chooses the ugliest snake here. I mean honestly, if he really does prefer blokes then he could have had a go at someone that wasn’t completely evil or at least go after someone that doesn’t look like they’ve never seen the inside of a bath before-“

Remus and Sirius both gasped at the exact same time when the bathroom stall suddenly flew open and James lunged at the animagus, grabbing a hold of the front of Sirius’ robes to drag him over and slam him against the nearest wall.

“OW! What the he-“

“Take it back.” James hissed and Sirius started to squirm, “What-James what the hell is wrong with you?!”

“I said take it back!”

Sirius paused just then as he stared into his friends eyes. They were dark and intense, burning with rage while the chaser’s skin had flushed and his body was tight with tension. He pushed Sirius into the wall a little more and the animagus blinked in surprise since the pressure on his chest was making it hard to breathe.

Has James always been this strong?

“Take it back right now.” James’ voice was lower, darker with the promise of something that Sirius didn’t even want to attempt to understand right at that moment.

Still the animagus swallowed hard and didn’t break his gaze as he spoke, “Take back what?”

“What you said.”

“About what?”

“AH!” Sirius gasped before yelping in pain when he was suddenly pulled away from the wall only to be slammed back into it as James screamed, “You know what!”

Sirius just stared back at him like he was insane, “No I don’t you fucking loon now let me go!”

A few feet away Remus was watching the entire interaction; watching as the two friends bickered back and forth, with James looking close to murder and Sirius looking as confused as he probably felt. It didn’t make a lot of sense, James was behaving so oddly but really, his behavior has been off all day. Ever since double potions to be precise. Unfortunately Remus couldn’t for a moment understand what was wrong.

James’ first outburst came when they were in the great hall for lunch and they ended up talking about Snape. He was constantly watching the doors during each class and fidgeting throughout all of them, despite the fact that he normally liked his other classes since they didn’t have to share them in the company of Slytherin. He kept glaring at Malfoy and some of the other Slytherin students, which isn’t really all that odd but James has never been this focused on the Slytherins either. Then, according to Sirius, he had another outburst when he had another after Quidditch when Diggory talked about Snape. And now he looks like he’s having some trouble not killing Sirius for talking about-…

No.

Remus almost took a step back at the thought but it kept coming back to him. But-but it couldn’t be.

Could it?

“Now!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!”

Remus’ head gave a tilt to the side and his eyebrows pulled into a tight line.

No way.

But-

“James?” The werewolf started as he tried to get his best friends attention, earning nothing more than a slight twitch as James continued to glare at Sirius and Sirius kept struggling to get away.

“How the hell are you this strong anyway?!”

“James.” Remus said more firmly only to be ignored again, so he took a step forward, swallowing hard when an idea suddenly came to mind.

But it couldn’t be, right?

“James, Severus is a dirty slag.”

It’s ridiculous but, James’ reaction was immediate.

He dropped one friend onto the cold stone floor in favor of grabbing the other and Remus gasped as he was suddenly shoved against a bathroom stall, but he didn’t struggle just stared at his best friend’s rage filled eyes in disbelief.

“Prongs are you insane?! Let him go!” Sirius said once he collected himself and rushed up to his feet while an odd little smile spread over the werewolf’s lips that made him stop in his tracks. “Moony?”

“Take it back.” James hissed and Remus’ smile twisted a little as he spoke, “James… do you fancy Snape?”

James froze and Sirius gaped, “What?! Have you both gone insane?!”

James suddenly blushed and his eyes went wide as he almost pulled back.

“James? Do you fancy Snape?”

The hazel eyed wizard let him go completely and took a step back, before he started biting his lip so hard that it started to bleed. Sirius’ eyes went wide.

“Ja-“

“Yes!” James suddenly yelled out before his eyes went even wider than before and he quickly slapped a hand over his own mouth.

“You what?” Sirius said quietly as his shoulders slumped and he stared at his best friend in complete shock, while Remus stared as well, “You do don’t you? Fancy him.”

James shook his head so hard for a moment Remus feared that he might hurt himself, but he pushed on anyway, “Then why do you care if he’s with Diggory? Why do you care if he spends time with Malfoy? If you don’t like him then why do you care who he shags-”

“Because he’s mine! No one should touch him but me!” James suddenly screamed out as his hands went down to his sides and he almost seemed to rush at Remus again only to freeze when the werewolf spoke.

“Since when?”

Sirius just stared at the two in confusion while James stepped back, Remus stepped forward and spoke again.

“How long have you liked Snape James?”

“Since the first day on the train!” James blurted out and Sirius’ eyes went wide.

“No way. Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“He was just so…” James let out a sigh, looking miserable as he stepped back and leaned back against the wall beside one of the stalls. The raven haired teen looked down at his hands, “He looked so small and helpless, miserable and poor but then he looked me right in the eye and insulted me. That little shit had the nerve to say that Slytherin was better than Gryffindor. The house of my ancestors-“

“What does that have to do with-“ Sirius interrupted before Remus hushed him, “Sirius let him finish.”

“When we were sorted I hoped, I wanted him to be sorted into Gryffindor, just so I could spite him. I thought if he was with us he wouldn’t be so arrogant he’d realize that he was wrong, but then he got sorted into Slytherin and those first few days he just… He ignored me like I was nothing.” James said with his voice laced in disbelief, “Me! My family has more gold than his could ever hope to have, I’m handsome and talented-no one in our school is a better flier than I am. I’m the best chaser Gryffindor’s ever had but no all he cared about was Evans and what she was doing and how she looked. It’s like I didn’t even exist. And then you messed up and almost got him killed.” James said gesturing towards Sirius and the wizard tensed while Remus pulled back, “I’ve never been more afraid before in my life. I was terrified. If anything had happened to him I never would’ve forgiven myself and then,”

James’ expression twisted in thought and then a smile started spreading over his lips, “After we made it out of the shack we made it to the lake and I realized that, he was clinging to me. It was like he needed me, like he needed me to be safe. Holding me tight and I could feel his heart beating right up against my chest. I whispered in his ear, I told him that he was safe that I’d never let anything hurt him ever again and he held on even tighter, but I don’t think he even knew what he was doing. You should’ve seen what he was like after Dumbledore called us to his office.” James’ eyebrows pulled together in a tight line, “It’s like he hated me more than before. He wouldn’t even look in my direction and when he did his eyes were so empty.”

“James-“

“Oh but Malfoy, Severus had plenty of time for Malfoy and his minions. Just letting that arrogant twat touch him whenever he wanted,” James said when he suddenly got up and started pacing, Remus and Sirius both stepped back to give him more room all while they gaped at their friend. “And then there was Avery and Rosier and your bloody brother and now it’s Diggory. Diggory! When did that even happen?! I’ve been watching Severus for months and I never saw that snarky pretty boy go near him and now they’re studying together?! Of course, that’s all going to come to an end because that infuriatingly oblivious slimy snake is so blind; he doesn’t know when someone’s trying to shag him. I’ve been trying to get his attention for months and nothing! Fucking nothing! At least Diggory’s managed to get him to agree to study with him but me? Of course, not me. The stupid prat can’t stand me!”

Sirius was gaping, Remus’ lips twitched up into a smile.

“He’s so- I’ve never met anyone so frustrating before in my life! And those books! Those dark books he insists on reading. No matter how many of them I ruin he insists on reading them. The dark arts are evil, everyone knows that but no matter what I do Severus won’t listen! He’s so fascinated by it all, I just I can’t understand why he won’t listen to me and and at the same time I-“ James suddenly stopped and leaned back against the nearest wall, sliding down until he was sitting flat on his ass as he sighed. “I want him so badly… I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh, sweet Merlin.” That’s about all that Sirius could think to say in that moment as he continued to gape at his friend. Remus on the other hand wasn’t as immobile.

The werewolf stepped forward and stopped in front of his friend with a tilt of his head.

“While I can’t say I’m not surprised by your confession James, I’m not sure I understand what brought it on. If you’ve been feeling this for so long why suddenly admit it now?”

James let out a heavy sigh as he threw his hands up in frustration.

“I don’t know! I usually have it under control, but today I suddenly just felt so… when we were in potions I suddenly felt this overwhelming need to just get down on my knees in front of him and beg him to forgive and accept me. To let me touch him or just to say my name once.” James stared up at his friend incredulously, “Can you believe that? Me beg Snape to do anything?! But I wanted to touch him so badly and then you all wouldn’t stop talking about him shagging other blokes-“

“I never said Snape was shagging anyone.”

“That’s not the point Moony. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I don’t understand what’s going on.”

The werewolf looked away for a brief moment with his hands folded over his chest, “And this started when we were in potions?”

“Yes.”

“Maybe Slughorn left some potions out during class, but then we all would’ve been affected by it so maybe something else.”

And then suddenly Sirius let out a sharp gasp and took a step back.

Remus and James both looked back at him and frowned when they found their best friend had paled considerably. The werewolf frowned.

“Sirius, what’s wrong?”

Sirius swallowed hard, “I-uhm…”

Remus was still frowning, James’ eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the look on his friends face when something in his head suddenly just clicked and he glared hard.

“You did this didn’t you?”

Remus looked back to James, “Did what?”

“I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen.” Sirius said raising his hands in a placating manner. Remus’ eyes went wide-

“What did you do?”

Sirius took a deep breath, “I can explain.”

He did explain. Sirius explained about the spell and the book and his plan to help James finally get the girl of his dreams after which James immediately lunged out in an attempt to kill him.

“You idiot!” James said while Remus tried his hardest to keep his friend restrained. Sirius kept back, “Are you insane?!”

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t know the spell would do that.”

“And yet you used it anyway! Merlin this is almost as bad as when you sent Severus to the bleeding shack.” Sirius tensed considerably at that and Remus tugged James back.

“ALRIGHT CALM DOWN!” The werewolf huffed, James finally stopped moving and Remus slowly let him go. “Getting pissed and trying to murder Sirius isn’t going to fix anything.” The werewolf let out a sigh as he turned to the Animagus. “Sirius, do you still have the book?”

“It’s in the library.”

“We’ll have to go have a look.”

They went to the library, got the book and spent most of dinner huddled together in the forbidden section with James looking close to murder while Sirius kept apologizing profusely until-

“It looks like the only way to break the spell is for you to confess.”

James frowned, “Confess what?”

“You have to tell Snape how you feel about him James.”

“Oh, absolutely not.”

“You don’t have a choice. According to this you have to tell him, if you don’t it’ll get worse.”

James let out a sigh of frustration, “How could this possibly get any worse?”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t say but I’d rather not tempt fate.” Remus sighed, “All you have to do is tell him how you feel, and the spell will break.”

“I can’t, I mean, what would I even say? How would Snape react? He’d probably think it was some sort of prank.”

“Wouldn’t that be a good thing?” Sirius suddenly said from his spot on the floor propped up against a shelf, “The spell will break, and he’ll never know that you actually like him… for some insane reason.” Sirius said that last part quietly, James glared at him but couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“No.”

“What?”

Remus frowned eyes narrowed down at the book in his hands, “It says here he has to acknowledge your feelings. He has to take it seriously or else it won’t count as a confession.”

“Great! And how am I supposed to do that?! He hates me, he’ll never believe that I’m in love with him.”

“Well, we’ll just have to convince him. We don’t really have a choice in the matter. In two months, the spell will reach its maturity. The book doesn’t say what will happen when it does but the way you’ve been behaving today, I have a feeling it won’t be anything good.” Remus said with finality as he shut the book and got up off the floor, “We need to think of a plan, for now no more pranks from either of you and James you’ll need to stay away from him.”

The wizard’s eyes went wide, “I… but-“

“You threatened to kill someone today because they showed an interest in Snape.”

“He’s trying to get into Severus’ pants!”

Remus held up his hand, “I don’t even want to think about what’ll happen if Snape insults you. Just stay away until we think of a plan.”

They eventually did come up with a plan. They’d start slowly, James first at least getting on semi civil terms with the Slytherin and then slowly working his way up to a confession.

The plan was failing.

Its just. Severus was just so snarky and rude and brilliant, and his eyes were just so annoyingly endless. James tried to stay away; he couldn’t. He tried being civil; he couldn’t its like he just couldn’t control himself. There was just so much he wanted to say and do, and Snape was just so infuriatingly _Snape_.

So, James thought of a plan B.

Plan B entailed subtly wooing Snape without Snape realizing that James was the one wooing him and once enough time has passed, he’d reveal himself and by then Severus would be so impressed he’d absolutely accept James confession and maybe, he’d maybe they could finally be together.

Its been one month and three weeks, time is running out fast. James has felt his control slip away little by little with every day that passed. He didn’t know how the spell would manifest itself once it matured but he could feel that Remus was right.

It wasn’t going to be pretty.

James pressed Severus’ scarf against his face, taking another deep breath wondering how it would feel to pull Snape close like this. To smell the scent right off his skin, kiss and touch him. the Gryffindor chaser couldn’t help but moan as he lay back against the bed.

Just a few more days, in a few days he’ll confess everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started with a letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sing it with me… 
> 
> My first, my last, my everything. And the answer to all my dreams. You’re my sun, my moon, my guiding star. My kind of wonderful, that’s what you are! I know there’s only, only one like you. There’s no way they could have made two. You’re all I’m living for, your love I’ll keep forever more. You’re the first, you’re the last, my everything.
> 
> Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews
> 
> Quick heads up since someone asked; I will never write a rape/non-con fic without putting up a warning for it somewhere in the tags or in the chapter notes. Personally I don't like getting surprised with sudden rape scenes so don't worry. If I do write a rape/non-con you will be warned beforehand.
> 
> Usual apologies, spelling grammar blah blah
> 
> Disclaimer: see previous chapter

It started with a letter.

The first time it happened, Severus didn’t think anything of it.

After all it wouldn’t be the first time that someone tried to humiliate him in such a twisted and underhanded way so he just ignored it.

_Severus_

_I really like you._

  * _Your secret admirer_



That’s what the first note that he found in his bag said. Severus had just given a snort before crushing the piece of paper in his hands and throwing it in the nearest dustbin. Wondering exactly when his school tormentors would start coming up with some new material instead of boring him to death with all these hair brained idiotic schemes. He guessed that the marauders were probably behind the prank, being his most devoted school tormentors, he knew that they were usually behind all the pain and humiliation he was subjected to. Although this didn’t seem quite like Potter or Black’s usual style of torture, so he thought that this time it might actually be someone new. Either way, Severus didn’t think about it too long and soon enough he’d completely forgotten about it.

Until he sat down in the library about two days later of course. They had a charms test coming up soon and Severus needed to study, unfortunately his efforts were halted when he found yet another note nestled in his bag between the pages of his book.

_Severus_

_I’m not sure if you got my first note, although I really hope you did. You didn’t seem any different when I saw you in the courtyard a few days ago. I was hoping that it would make you smile. I’ve never seen you smile, except of course whenever you’re with Evans but this time I wanted to be the one to do it._

_It drives me mad whenever I see her with you. I can barely stand it when she holds your hand, so you can imagine how I felt when I saw her kiss your cheek two days ago. Why did you let her do it? Surely you know that she doesn’t deserve you._

_I can’t stop thinking about you. When I see you I just want to get close so I can touch you and maybe kiss you, run my fingers through your hair. I know it’s not really as greasy as everyone says, I know it smells like Wolfsbane and lavender and I think it smells absolutely lovely._

_I hope you get this letter, I really do fancy you so much Severus. One day, I hope that we can be together or at least, that we can be friends._

  * _Your secret admirer_



Alright so that’s new.

But still, this time Severus only hesitated for a moment before tearing the note apart and throwing away the remains because none of that could possibly be true. Whoever it was leaving notes in his bag had one sick sense of humor and they obviously weren’t very bright either, so Severus simply dismissed the incident just like the first one.

But then it happened again, and again and _again_.

Dozens of letters each one more detailed and personal than the last. So detailed and personal in fact they could only have come from someone that knows him, someone whose close to him, someone always watching.

_Severus_

_You really shouldn’t go wandering off to the Forbidden forest on your own. It isn’t safe, you could get hurt or maybe even worse and I can’t stand the idea of losing you. Although I can’t deny that you are something to look at when you’re out there with the moon glowing off your skin and your hair hanging over your eyes. You looked breathtaking as you sat beside the stream picking those white flowers from the base of that oak tree. I’m not sure what kind they are but they looked gorgeous against your skin._

_Are you using them in a new potion? I bet you are, you’ve always been brilliant in potions, maybe someday I could convince you to tutor me._

  * _Your secret admirer_



… what the hell?

Severus remembers going out into the forest to get potions ingredients for a project that he’d been working on but he’s absolutely positive that no one saw him leave the castle walls when he did. There’s no way anyone could have followed him to that spot by the stream without the Slytherin having seen them first.

So how on earth-

_Severus_

_I don’t understand what you find so fascinating about the dark arts. Its bad magic, none of it is safe and it’s always used to hurt people. Like that book that you have,_ Morbidly Mysterious; the Wizards Guide to Dark Spells and the Myths Behind Them _. None of the spells in that book do anything to actually help people. And the myths are just one story after another about people being hurt and killed in the worst ways, I don’t want you reading any of that anymore but at the same time you look so happy when you’re reading those types of books. You look so focused and fascinated with your eyes bright and a blush on your cheeks. I wish you’d look at me the way you look at those books._

_I could make you just as happy, if you just gave me the chance._

  * _Your secret admirer_



Oh, sweet Merlin.

Severus froze.

See this letter is shocking for one simple reason; _Morbidly Mysterious the Wizards Guide to Dark Spells and the Myths Behind Them_ , is a book that Severus only recently managed to sneak out of the library after claiming that he needed it for a DADA assignment. He keeps it in his room, never takes it out when his dorm mates are awake and only ever reads it in bed, with his curtains closed and a privacy charm cast around him. No one other than himself and Madame Pinch knew that he had that book.

So how in the name of all things good and holy did this so called secret admirer find out about it?! Unless, his secret admirer just happened to be Madame Pinch of course and although the woman was nothing to sneeze at Severus would rather not think about one of his professors/guardians harboring romantic feelings towards him.

Oh and the letters only got worse.

So, sooo much worse.

_Severus_

_What kind of potion are you making? I saw you at the apocathery this weekend and you bought doxy eggs, vervain, blood root and eel entrails. I noticed you eyeing the tarantula venom too but you didn’t get it for some reason. I hope you were still able to make whatever it is you’re making. I keep looking for those ingredients in the textbook, but I can’t find it. Either way, I’m sure you managed. I can’t imagine what kind of potion would need to be stirred every three hours for a whole night. I can’t say I’d be willing to get up every few hours to stir a potion but it was lovely watching you sleep. Although it couldn’t have been comfortable sleeping on the desk in the dungeons the way you were. It was so cold in there. I hope the heating charm I cast on you worked, I would’ve given you my cloak but, I’m quite certain you wouldn’t have liked that._

_Sometimes I hate how stubborn you are, but most of the time I love it._

  * _Your secret admirer_



That was last week, and Severus did remember feeling oddly warm whenever he woke up to stir his potion but, how on earth did they find out about his trip to Hogsmeade?!

_Severus_

_You really shouldn’t spend so much time around Diggory, he isn’t good for you. Surely you know of his reputation? I just don’t want you getting hurt and I know for sure that Diggory will do nothing more than harm you. I hated seeing you together in the courtyard yesterday. You just sat there reading your notes while he stared. You have no idea how he looked at you, he looked at you like you were a piece of meat and I was sure he’d try to devour you any minute. It drove me insane, you have no idea how hard it was staying away and not dragging you away from him. He isn’t good enough for you Severus, you deserve better._

_I’m really sorry for the charm I cast on you to get wet out there, especially since its gotten so cold but I couldn’t think of any other way to make sure that you two stayed apart for the rest of the day. Please forgive me_

  * _Your Secret admirer._



Severus almost gasped at the memory as he sat in the library reading his next note from his secret admirer. Diggory had asked if Severus could help him with one of his potions for his NEWT level exam and Severus agreed to help him. They were going over the notes that Severus made the night before when they were both suddenly doused with an extraordinary amount of water that came out of seemingly nowhere. An incredibly brave feat considering the fact that Diggory was a prefect and could therefore get whoever cast the spell in some serious trouble. But there was no one in sight at the time so Severus suggested that they just try again the next day much to Diggory’s apparent annoyance.

Severus brushed a strand of hair behind his ear with a sigh.

Phillip Diggory was a bit of a sensitive subject for him, but only because Severus couldn’t for the life of him figure out exactly what it was that the older wizard wanted from him. At first Severus genuinely thought that he just wanted help with potions but then it became very clear even to him that the Ravenclaw’s attentions on him had very little to do with school work.

Lily and her friends kept insisting that Diggory was after his well… you know but Severus simply couldn’t understand why the older teen would want him of all people in that way. Severus is aware of what he looks like. He’s aware of the fact that he has a less than pleasant personality and no one else has ever paid that kind of attention to him before not even Lily. So why on earth would he?

However, after considering the possibility of Diggory actually liking him, he considered the possibility that it might be Diggory sending him all those letters. But Diggory didn’t really strike him as the type to send love letters and silently stalk someone through the halls since he seemed to have no problem just walking up to Severus and trying to touch him whenever the mood took him. Plus, the letters sort of made it clear that whoever was sending them despised the Ravenclaw.

So, then who could it be?

After the notes came gifts.

They started innocently enough.

Ink pots, quills and potions books. Then gift boxes with every manner of chocolate and candy imaginable because _“I wasn’t sure what you’d like_ ” and then a few days later.

_“I noticed that you kept the chocolate but didn’t eat any of the candy”_

Then he got chocolates for a while. And then he started getting potions ingredients. Expensive potions ingredients.

Tarantula venom, unicorn blood and moonstone, devil’s snare roots. It was kind of lovely and Severus might have thought it to be lovely if it weren’t for the letter that accompanied it.

_Severus_

_I saw these this weekend and thought you might like to have them. I’m not at all sure what they do, but I’m sure you’ll find some use for them. I was a bit disappointed that you didn’t go to Hogsmeade this weekend, but I know you were busy studying in the library. I’m just glad you weren’t with Diggory. He’s not worthy of you Sev, none of them are. Non-one could ever love you the way that I do._

_I watch you when you sleep sometimes, you always look so peaceful. You have no idea how badly I want to touch you Severus, how badly I want to kiss and hold you. Its not fair that Diggory gets to be so close to you. I hate it when you let him do that. I hate that you won’t look at me the way you look at him. But I promise that’s all going to change soon. I promise we’ll be together. I’d do anything to have you._

  * _Your secret admirer_



That, that is why the gifts sort of lost their charm.

And then came then Severus got a necklace… sort of.

To be honest the metal chain with a small silver pendant with the word forever engraved on it with tiny ruby and emerald gems, fit and looked more like a collar than a necklace.

_Severus_

_Sometimes I feel like you’re doing it on purpose. I feel like you spend time with Malfoy, Diggory and the others because you want me to be mad, like you’re trying to make me jealous and punish me. You’re not actually doing it on purpose right? You only spend time around them because you have to. Because Malfoy and his lackeys are in your house and Diggory refuses to leave you alone. You have no idea how insane it makes me when I see them with you, sometimes I get so angry I just want to kill them. Why don’t you understand? I can’t stand to see them near you. I can’t stand to watch anyone touch you._

_Everyday it gets harder and harder trying to control these things you make me feel. Sometimes I see you sitting in the library or walking by the lake with Evans and I just want to take you away. I want to lock you up and keep you all to myself so no one else can have you. I actually broke a cauldron yesterday when I thought of you being with anyone else but me. That’s how strong my feelings for you are Severus. I just want you so badly. I can’t wait to finally have you._

  * _Your Secret Admirer_



A shiver ran down Snape’s spine after that one but nothing, absolutely nothing could have prepared him for the last letter he got. The one he got just three days ago.

It came with a scarf. A brand-new silver and green scarf. Severus lost his own during lunch a few days ago. One moment it was there and then the next it was gone. He knew that someone must have taken it, for a moment the thought it might have been some idiotic prank. It was a new low quite frankly since he only had the one scarf and it was starting to get quite chilly being late autumn and all.

And then he got the letter and the scarf.

_Severus_

_I got you this scarf to replace your old one. I’m sorry for taking it but its so hard being away from you. Not being able to just touch you as much as I want. It’s gotten even worse since you started locking your dorm room door, I can’t imagine why you’d do that. I hope you haven’t been having any trouble with your housemates. If any of them even dare to touch you I swear I’ll kill them. I took your scarf because I just needed something that smelled like you just to help keep me calm._

_It’s getting worse you see, these feelings I have for you. I needed something to feed them, so I took your scarf. I really am sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it._

_Still, I don’t think I can hold out any longer Severus. I want to tell you everything. I need to tell you everything, I need you to know who I am. And I know you might not accept me, I’m actually quite sure that you sort of hate me, but I hope that over the passed few months these letters and gifts were enough for me to prove how much I care about you. I want us to be together but just being friends with you would be enough._

_I don’t want us to just be friends, I want you to love me as much as I love you. If you’d only give me a chance I promise you won’t regret it._

_This is the last letter that I’m going to write you. The next time you hear from me, it’ll be in person. I’m sorry I can’t give you more information but we both know how stubborn you are. I don’t want you getting away from me when we could be so close to being together._

_I’m so excited. I can’t wait to finally tell you everything._

  * _Your Secret Admirer_



Severus would never admit it out loud, but he was terrified. Firstly, at the thought that his stalker had actually managed to get close enough to him to touch in broad daylight and Severus didn’t notice it until it was too late. Second, was the way his secret admirer described the feelings they supposedly had for him. you know what they say about too much of a good thing. If this person really did love Severus the way they say they did, then Severus has a very big problem on his hands. And then thirdly, his secret admirer planned on revealing themselves very soon. Severus wasn’t sure if he wanted them to reveal themselves.

Actually, Snape was quite sure that he had no desire to ever meet them.

So, what does he do?

He’d go to the headmaster if past experience hadn’t already taught him that he simply couldn’t depend on Albus Dumbledore with something like this, particularly something that carried a potential threat towards his life. The Lupin incident proved that.

Slughorn? No, he’d probably just ignore him. The potions master only ever cared about pureblood students and those that were part of his precious Slug club. The only reason he ever paid Severus any kind of attention was because Severus Snape had the best marks in school. He was a star student, with Slughorn constantly preaching academic excellence it wouldn’t do to completely ignore one of the best students in school even if he was just a no name half-blood.

Still, the older man would probably just call him paranoid and brush him off. Professor McGonagall would only help him as far as Dumbledore would allow her to help and the other professors… Severus couldn’t see them as being much help.

He’s basically on his own. So, what does he do? Is there even anything he can do?

After he got that last letter, Severus was a bundle of nerves. Constantly nervous and jumpy, always watching the entrances and barely getting any sleep. He was constantly scared of being caught off guard, scared of his admirer suddenly appearing in the middle of the night and catching him defenseless with no one there to see him. Eventually other people started to notice. Lily asked him all the time if he was getting any sleep and Malfoy also seemed to show his concern. Severus brushed them off, tried to make it seem like he had everything under control, while he frantically tried to think of a way out of his mess. He couldn’t show any fear, he couldn’t show weakness.

The façade was holding up pretty well, until about four days later.

He was studying with Diggory again. They were sitting outside on a stone bench in the courtyard with Severus doing all he could to focus on his notes and not glancing around them every few seconds. Diggory noticed, because of course he did.

“Severus are you alright?”

“What-…” Snape said looking up at the brunette for a brief moment before glancing behind them and then back to his notes, “Oh, yes I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Diggory asked with a frown, “You seem distracted.”

“I’m not-“ the Slytherin stopped himself short when he saw the older teen arch a brow at him and he let out a soft sigh, “I’m fine I just… I haven’t been sleeping well that’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Severus said as he turned the page of his notebook when Diggory suddenly reached out to brush his hair back behind his left ear. Severus looked up to find the brunette smiling softly, “If you’re having trouble sleeping then, maybe I could help you with that.”

Snape frowned, “How would you help me?”

“The prefects bathroom has this enormous bath with the most heavenly oils and potions. Much better than the showers in the dorm rooms.” Diggory explained as he inched a little closer to the younger teen, “I’m sure a nice hot bath would do wonders for your condition. I could let you into the prefect’s bathroom if you like.”

Severus arched a brow at him, “And you’d do this solely out of the goodness of your heart?”

Diggory let out a soft chuckle, “Aren’t we friends?”

“I suppose we are.”

“Then I don’t see why not. I could even help you wash your back if you’d like.”

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “Of course you would.”

“It could be fun.”

The raven gave a snort as he looked back down to his notes, “I appreciate the offer, but I think I’ll pass.”

“Severus.” Diggory said tilting the younger teen’s chin up so he was looking at him, “I like you, you know that don’t you?”

The Slytherin sighed, “I think… I’m aware, yes.”

“How do you feel about me?”

Severus shook his head, “I’m not sure.”

“Well then, let me help you decide.” Diggory suddenly started leaning in, closing the distance between them and Severus’ eyes went wide when-

_“PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!”_

Someone suddenly screamed and the next moment Diggory was restricted with a total body bind before his body hit the ground. Severus just stared at the prefect in shock before he looked up to see where the spell came from and his eyes went wide-

“Potter?”

The Gryffindor was practically charging towards them. His hair looked  like and even bigger mess than usual and his skin with flushed while his eyes glowed with rage.

Of course.

 Of course, this is the time that they decide to torment him. Severus reached into his robes and pulled out his wand, preparing to curse the stupid Gryffindor into the next century. He’s been so stressed lately, so anxious and frustrated that suddenly being attacked by one of his school bullies actually made him feel a bit better. He needs something to vent his frustrations.

Potter was just a few feet away, Severus opened his mouth to hiss out a curse when Potter  was right beside them, but he didn’t even glance at the Slytherin. No, his attention was focused on Diggory.

“I told you to stay away from him!”

Severus just stared in confusion, “What-Potter what on earth do you think you’re doing-“ then the Gryffindor grabbed his arm and started dragging him away. The action caught him off guard for a brief moment before he quickly managed  to pull himself together and forced them to a stop.

“Let me go. What do you think you’re doing you idiot?!”

Potter came to a stop and turned to face him. Severus blinked in surprise. Potter looked… off.

“We’re you, we’re you really going to let him do it?” the Gryffindor asked as he stepped closer and Severus instinctively stepped back.

“What are you talking about?”

“Diggory, he just tried to kiss you. We’re you going to let him do it?”

The Slytherin frowned folding his arms over his chest, “What business is it of yours Potter?”

“What business-… I-“ Potter’s expression dropped and for a brief moment he looked like a kicked puppy as he took another step forward, “Severus, this has everything to do with me.”

The Slytherin blinked when the other used his name and he had to take another step back, “What-“

“How-why don’t you understand. I’ve been trying so hard to show you how much I care about you. To show you how much I need you.”

“Potter you aren’t making any sense.”

“My letters, you got my letters didn’t you and the gifts?” Potter said as he stepped closer again, reaching out to touch the Slytherin’s neck, “Did you at least get the scarf? It’s gotten so cold, but I haven’t seen you wearing it. Don’t you like it?”

Severus’ eyes went wide.

“You... you’re the one-“

Potter smiled, “Yes.”

“All those letters.”

“Yes.”

Of course. Severus let out a deep breath, suddenly immensely relieved.

Potter’s the one that’s been sending the letters. He’s the one that’s been sending the gifts. Knowing just how low Potter could stoop all in the name of a joke Severus was sure without a shadow of a doubt that this entire thing was nothing but one giant elaborate prank.

Of course, it is.

Severus was relieved. A stupid joke is much better than some love crazed stalker.

Alright time to end this.

“Bravo Potter, you almost had me going for a moment. I have to commend you on your level of dedication.” Severus drawled out as he schooled his features into a bored stare, “The letters, the elaborate gifts, following me around just to make it all seem just a little bit more authentic. Really its quite impressive.”

“What-“ Potter’s face fell, “You don’t believe me.”

“Believe what? That you’d stoop so low as to profess your _‘undying love to me’_ all in the name of some idiotic prank.” Severus gave a snort, “Oh I believe it. Attacking Diggory like a madman was a nice touch by the way, very convincing. Now do us both a favor and leave me alone.”

With that the Slytherin turned around to walk back to help Diggory when Potter grabbed his arm all over again to turn him around.

“You don’t believe that I love you.”

Severus frowned, Potter’s eyes looked oddly cold instantly causing a shiver to run down his spine. He tried to wrench his arm free, but the Gryffindor’s hand stayed locked around it like a vice. “No, I don’t believe you, now let me go.”

“Why not?”

“Why not?!” Severus asked incredulously, “Six years of you and your little followers trying to ruin my life and you ask me why I wouldn’t believe in a lie this obvious? Really?”

Potter opened his mouth and closed it again, Severus was still trying to pull free from the Gryffindor’s grasp, but Potter was… he felt stronger somehow.

“Let me go-“

“I’ll prove it.”

“What?”

“I’ll prove how much I love you, I’ll prove that everything in the letters is true.”

“Oh, for the love of-there’s nothing to prove you twit!” Severus huffed in frustration, “Give it up already, your deception’s been discovered, the prank is over. Now get your hand off of me before I hex it off.”

Severus gasped when he was suddenly yanked forward, and Potter spoke less than an inch away from his lips, lifting his other hand to touch his cheek causing the Slytherin to blink in surprise.

“Let me prove it to you.”

Severus frowned, “Exactly how are you going to prove it?”

“I’ll do anything you ask of me. Anything at all.”

Snape gave a snort, “Really? Anything?”

“Anything.” Potter whispered, even through his glasses his eyes were so dark. Another shiver ran down Severus’ spine, his eyebrows pulled together in a tight line as the strangest feeling came over him and he tried to tug from the taller teen’s grasp again but found himself still unable to move an inch.

“Anything?”

Severus still wasn’t buying it. After everything that’s happened between them, how could he? If Potter insists on carrying on with this charade, then Severus will just have to force him to admit that this whole thing is nothing more than a farce.

“Fine, you want to prove how much you love me, then kill Black for me.”

He felt the Gryffindor tense tremendously and he couldn’t help but smirk a little since he knew that he’d finally broken through Potters act.

“What?”

“Bring me Sirius Black’s head and I’ll believe that you love me. Bloody hell, I’ll even let you shag me, but first you bring me his head.”

Potter said nothing, staring at Severus in complete silence. He didn’t even seem to be breathing.

Severus expected him to start freaking out. He expected the Gryffindor to call him a death eater and a freak for not only believing the rues but asking him to do something so heinous in the name of proving his supposed love.

 _‘What kind of a psychopath asks for someone’s head!’_ He’d shout before storming off and spreading it all across the school. Severus was prepared for that, really, he didn’t expect much from James Potter.

He’d just have to deal with the school treating him like an even bigger outcast, but he was used to that. Malfoy might actually praise him for coming up with something so decidedly twisted in the face of a supposed love confession. It really won’t be so bad.

Severus expected Potter to freak out.

That’s not what happened next.

“Alright.”

“What?”

Potter suddenly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his temple, lingering for a second before he pulled back. Severus was so surprised he could only stare back with wide eyes.

“I’ll do it.”

“Huh?”

And then suddenly Potter pulled away completely and headed straight for the castle, leaving a confused Severus behind. The Slytherin looked around himself, just waiting for Black, Pettigrew and Lupin to jump out from somewhere possibly with the whole school in tow ready to humiliate him. No one appeared.

Nothing happened.

Severus looked back to watch Potter enter the castle doors and tensed, eyes slowly going wide.

Suddenly one of the many letters he received from his secret admirer came back to him.

_‘I’d do anything to have you’_

Snape’s blood suddenly ran cold.

“No… he wouldn’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell must be freezing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey!
> 
> Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciated them. A lot of them made me laugh. I really appreciate the feedback
> 
> Usual apologies
> 
> Disclaimer: See previous chapters

It’s been almost two months since the spell was cast.

Remus sat at a table in the library, staring at the ceiling with his robes set on the chair beside him and his tie loose around his neck.

It’s been almost two months, just a few days before the deadline and James hasn’t made any headway with Snape.

Severus Snape was difficult. He’s always been difficult but now he just seemed so much worse than he was before. Remus couldn’t blame him, they haven’t been on the best of terms with the raven haired Slytherin so some resistance was expected. But sweet Merlin they could have never guessed that it would be _this_ difficult. James wasn’t exactly helping the situation.

Remus told him to stay away from Snape, but James wouldn’t listen. If he wasn’t reacting to Snape spending time with Lily it was because he saw Diggory _practically drooling all over Snape_ in the courtyard,  James’ words not Remus’. Remus told James to stop, James did stop. Only to start stalking Snape around every corner of every corridor day in and day out a few days later. And when he wasn’t trailing after Snape he was constantly droning on and on about him.

_He’s so brilliant._

_He’s such a prat._

_Stupid greasy bat doesn’t fucking listen._

_What does he even see in Diggory anyway?_

_Evans doesn’t even really seem like his type._

_Does Severus even like girls? I don’t think so. You’d be able to tell right?_

Just on and on and on all day every day. It was getting on all their nerves. To the point where they just gave up and let James go stalk Snape, if only so they could get a moment of peace. It wasn’t till later that they found out about the letters and gifts. James insisted that it was going fine, that they were all innocent and absolutely harmless and honestly Remus didn’t think it was that bad of an idea.

Maybe if Snape softened up towards his _secret admirer_ , he’d be able to soften up to James at least a tiny bit. Of course, there was always the chance of that entire plan backfiring, resulting in Snape somehow taking the gifts the wrong way and therefore laying all their work to waste.

Sirius was a constant bundle of nerves, partly because he felt guilty about the spell he cast and partly because the longer the spell stayed in effect the less restrained James’ anger towards the Animagus became. He learned to stay out of James’ way while trying to help Remus think of a plan to fix his mess. They didn’t really get much done because again.

Snape was difficult.

Impossibly difficult.

They’re just a few days away from the deadline now. James has been oddly quiet. He didn’t ramble on and on about Snape, he didn’t react to Sirius, he didn’t do much of anything really. Considering his behaviour since the spell was cast, James suddenly being so restrained was a bad sign. You know what they say about the quiet before the storm.

He went to the library that day intending on going through the book to see if he couldn’t find any answers about James’ recent behaviour. He didn’t find anything, just a vague reference to suggestibility and a loss of restraint.

Remus let out a sigh, rubbed his eyes and decided to call it a day. He grabbed the book and put it back in its place in the Restricted section before going back to the table to collect his things. As he packed up his bag, he thought to his friends.

James was stalking Severus again, he didn’t say so but Remus caught sight of him slipping out into the hallway just after catching sight of the Slytherin out in the courtyard. It was a risk letting him out on his own, especially since he was behaving so oddly, but Remus thought he’d be O.K.

The spell hasn’t reached maturity just yet and as long as no one did anything stupid like actually try to make a move on Snape then it was probably fine. Knowing just how difficult and intimidating the raven haired Slytherin could be, Remus didn’t really see a danger of that happening any time soon. Malfoy’s been spending more time around Narcissa Black lately and despite what James believed, none of Snape’s housemates seemed romantically interested in him. The only one that posed a real threat was Diggory and with the game against Slytherin coming up soon, Diggory probably wouldn’t have much time for that.

Sirius was at quidditch practice, covering for James who seemed to be disappearing on the team more often than not, but it was for their own good. James was a bit unstable to be playing a potentially dangerous and violent sport like that. Peter was…

Actually, Remus wasn’t sure where Peter was. These days it’s like the portly boy was just elsewhere doing other things, not that Remus had much reason to complain mind you. The situation with James just required more attention from all of them and Peter’s clumsy presence would’ve just complicated an already complicated situation.

The werewolf slung his bag over his shoulder and headed out of the library. It was a relatively quiet day with a few students studying in the library. Madame Pinch gave him a small smile as he left, she was always nicer to him whenever James and Sirius weren’t around. Although, considering their reputation concerning dangerous and destructive pranks Remus couldn’t blame her.

He walked out of the library walked down the hall, briefly wondering what he could do to help soften Snape a little. All they needed for him to do was to accept that James liked him, they didn’t have to start dating or anything of the sort. It was just a confession and an acceptance. But they really weren’t on good terms with the Slytherin. Snape didn’t trust any of them further than he could throw them, which probably wouldn’t be very far. Remus sighed in frustration. On some level he blames himself.

He always knew the things that James and Sirius did to Snape were wrong. He never approved of them meddling with Snape so often, he couldn’t even pretend like he understood it. But he never tried to stop them either and that’s why he blamed himself. If he’d intervened, if he’d just said something and stopped being afraid of losing the friendship they’d built he might’ve been able to stop them. He might’ve been able to catch on to James’ true feelings and who knows, they might’ve been able to get together and they wouldn’t be in the mess they’re in now.

On another level he was almost grateful for Sirius’ lack of foresight. Of course, casting an unknown spell for somewhat idiotic reasons might have been, well… idiotic. But he did it with good intentions and now that they know the truth, they might actually have opportunity to make up with Snape and stop bullying him. James could get the object of his affections and Remus wouldn’t have to feel so guilty anymore. Btu that’s only if they somehow manage to break the spell and yet again, Snape is…

Difficult.

It was right in the middle of these thoughts that a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder, forcing him to a stop in the middle of the hallway.

“Lupin!”

“What – Snape?”

Speak of the devil.

Remus blinked in surprise as he turned to find the raven haired Slytherin, his hair was a was a bit ruffled, his face was flushed, he looked like he was out of breath. The werewolf frowned.

“What’re-“

“What the hell are you playing at?” the Slytherin hissed and Remus just blinked again.

“What?”

“You and your little friends, you’re up to something aren’t you?” Snape asked accusingly with a glare in his eyes and Remus just felt incredibly lost.

“Up to something? Snape what on earth are you-“

“I’m talking about Potter apparently losing his mind and professing his undying love for me. That’s what I’m talking about.” Snape drawled and Remus’ eyes went wide.

“You mean… Merlin, he actually did it.” Remus whispered quietly, Snape didn’t seem to hear.

“I don’t know what any of you are playing at, but I want you to stop.”

“Wait hold on. James confessed to you? He told you he loved you and everything?”

Snape looked like he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “Don’t you start with this nonsense too Lupin. I’m not falling for it. It doesn’t matter how many gifts he sends, or how long he follows me around or how many creepy disturbing letters he chooses to send me. It’s not going to work.” Snape took a step forward and his voice lowered to a snarl, “I don’t care if he actually does bring me Black’s head on a platter. I’m sick and tired of these stupid games you imbeciles keep trying to play with me.”

“Whoa wait!” Remus said eyes going impossibly wide, “What do you mean even if he brings you Black’s head?”

Snape scoffed, “Your friend put up quite a performance, he insisted that he’d do anything I wanted in order to prove that he loved me. Of course, I wasn’t falling for it so I told him to kill Black to prove that he actually loved me and he pretended to agree. You know what it doesn’t even matter. I’m not falling for it, I want you idiots to leave me alone.” Snape said as he turned around to walk away only to stop when Lupin grabbed his arm and turned him around.

“Now… what?” Snape frowned, Remus had gone impossibly pale.

“You told James to kill Sirius, to prove that he loved you?”

Snape’s frown deepened. “Yes.”

“And he agreed?”

“…yes.”

Remus’ eyes went wide, “Oh God…”

Snape paused, “Lupin what-“

Snape let out a yelp when he was suddenly yanked and dragged along as Remus ran in the opposite direction.

“What the- Lupin let go of me this instant.” The raven said tugging back to stop the werewolf as he wrenched his arm free, “What do all Gryffindors think they can just-“

“You idiot! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Remus screamed and Snape blinked before his expression quickly twisted into a sneer.

“Excuse me? I’m the idiot?”

“Yes, you’re the idiot. James is in love with you, you stubborn prat.” People were staring but Remus couldn’t find it in him to care. Snape only stared back with wide eyes.

“He’s been in love with you for years. That’s why he won’t leave you alone, because he loves you so much, you’re all he’s been able to think about for years and now you’ve gone and-“ Remus let out a growl of frustration as he grabbed Snape’s arm again, “You have to come with me so we can fix this.”

“Fix what-“

“Sirius cast a dark spell on James by accident two months ago, the spell forced him to admit his feelings for you. The only way to break the spell is for him to confess his feelings and for you to acknowledge them. You asked him to kill Sirius to prove that he loved you. You know what dark magic is like Snape so tell me: where do you think James is right now?”

The raven’s eyes went wide, somehow it all clicked and he gasped, “Oh God, he’s actually going to do it.”

Remus huffed out a sigh of frustration as he started running still holding onto Snape’s arm, “We need to find him before it’s too late.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius regretted casting the spell on James, not just because of the situation they’re in now but also because he really should’ve noticed earlier. After the spell took effect and James admitted that he fancied Snape, Sirius was shocked. He simply couldn’t understand it. He always thought James hated Snape, that the only reason he even bothered with the greasy haired bat was because he was friends with Evans and Evans wouldn’t give him the time of day. He thought James was jealous. And well, maybe he was right about James being jealous, just not about who James was jealous of.

The days rolled on, and the spell got stronger and stronger with every day, resulting in more and more spontaneous outbursts of James practically drooling all over the raven haired Slytherin. Sirius realised that he really should’ve noticed it earlier.

James only ever bothered with Evans when Snape was around, either in earshot or eyesight. When Snape wasn’t there, the chaser didn’t really bother. James only ever wanted to prank the other Slytherins like Malfoy and Rosier when he saw them hanging around Snape. James always went into a mood whenever one of their pranks didn’t really hit their mark and Snape ended up ignoring them for the entirety of the day and on those odd days when one of them ended up in a duel with Snape and Snape managed to beat them; he seemed… happier. He’d go one and on about whatever new spell the raven haired Slytherin used, how Snape looked or something he said. Sirius always just dismissed it as frustrated ramblings but now that he really thinks about it, his best friend was practically gushing about his secret crush right there in front of him and he never noticed.

And then came the incident on the full moon, Sirius really didn’t want to hurt Snape he just wanted to scare him. Frighten him so he’d learn his place and stop meddling with the marauders, but he lost control of the situation and James had to save all of them.

He’s never seen James quite so angry before. The chaser wouldn’t even look at him for weeks after the incident, Sirius understood the severity of the situation though. Snape could’ve been killed, Remus could’ve been executed and he would’ve been sent to Azkaban. Not to mention the fallout that would follow when it was found that the headmaster was keeping a werewolf on school premises. A lot could have gone terrifyingly wrong and it almost did. Sirius thought that was why James was so angry with him, he didn’t realise that James was angry for more reasons that he could’ve imagined.

The truth as staring him right in the face and he was too oblivious to notice it. Really, he’s not surprised that James has such little patience with him now. Sirius couldn’t blame him, he could only try to think of a way to help his best friend after the mess he’d gotten him in. With the spell having such dramatic effects on James, Sirius decided to take it upon himself to cover for his friend whenever he started acting out. Make excuses when he snapped at someone that so much as looked in Snape’s direction the wrong way, cover for him when the prefects made their rounds and found that James wasn’t in the dorm room after curfew. He even made excuses for James whenever he skipped out on quidditch practice so he could go looking for Snape.

He figured it was the least he could do till they found a way to get through Snape’s stubborn streak.

And what was it with Snape anyway? More than half of the school would consider themselves lucky if James so much as winked at them but Snape wouldn’t give him the time of day. Of course, Sirius knew that Snape’s hatred of them was mostly justified due to the pranks and bullying they’ve subjected the ravenette to over the past few years but… it was just easier on his conscience ignoring the facts and focusing on how ridiculously stubborn Snape was instead.

Sirius gave a sigh as he grabbed his bag and made his way out of the locker rooms. Arthur Weasley gave him a grin and a hearty slap on the back as the team left making sure to tell him to remind James of practice next time. He gave them a practiced smile and said he would. Mentally groaning in frustration as he did.

There has to be some way to get Snape to come around. Sirius even considered going to the Slytherin and apologising for all the years of animosity between them, but he knew Snape would believe he was sorry about as much as he would believe that James was in love with him.

He sighed again as he opened the door and headed out through the corridor into the main hallway. Thursday afternoon, Gryffindor had practice earlier than everyone else. It was pretty much empty as he left the changing rooms. Wondering what James and Remus were doing. Remus said that he’d be going back to the library to look up a reason for why James had been behaving so strangely lately, or rather stranger than he has been lately. As for James, Sirius figured he was probably somewhere stalking Snape for the hundredth time that day.

The Animagus gave a scoff, raking a hand through his hair in frustration when he suddenly remembered Peter. Honestly when’s the last time they talked anyway? He saw he portly boy just before quidditch practice, headed down to the dungeons but Sirius had been so preoccupied with getting to practice in time he didn’t pay him much attention. He probably just had detention, although Sirius couldn’t imagine what on earth he’d have detention for.

Sirius frowned, staring at the stone floors beneath his feet in thought when-

_“Levicorpus!”_

He was suddenly hoisted up into the air and left hanging upside down, his bag dropped to the floor and his wand fell from its holster with a clatter.

“What the hell?!” he looked up and blinked in surprise, “James? What are you doing?!”

James didn’t say anything he just kept walking closer, quick determined steps walking towards him with purpose. His eyes were dark and haunting, a shiver ran down Sirius’ spine when he noticed the kitchen knife in his friend’s left hand.

“James?”

“I’m sorry Sirius, but this has to be done.” James said, his voice low and rough. Sirius swallowed hard.

“What needs to be done?”

“He wants your head. I can’t have him unless I give him your head.” James eyes suddenly went completely pitch black an odd red glow surrounded him and the Animagus’ eyes went impossibly wide.

“James. What’re you talking about...”

James stopped his head gave a tilt and his voice dropped another octave with an odd echo, almost sounding like two different people speaking at the same time, “This is the only way. What was hidden must be revealed.”

Sirius gasped when he suddenly remembered the spell he cast. But it couldn’t have reached its maturity! It’s too early.

It didn’t seem to matter though. James lifted his wand and aimed it right at Sirius’ face. Sirius raised his arms to brace for impact.

_“Liberacorpus!”_

Sirius hit the ground hard, he didn’t even take a moment to groan in pain as he frantically scrambled back. He looked up and found Remus further down the hall staring at them with wide eyes.

“James! Stop!”

“No.” was all that James said before he looked back down to Sirius and Sirius realised that then as probably the time to get a move on. He reached out to grab his own wand only to be stopped short.

_“Petrificus totalus!”_

And he suddenly couldn’t move.

“James-“

 _“Silencio!”_ Remus’ hands went up to his mouth when he realised he couldn’t speak and before he could even try to use his wand James spoke again. _“Incarcerous!”_

The werewolf screamed in silence as he fought against the ties that bound him. Sirius could do nothing more that stare in horror when James suddenly appeared above him, knife in hand with those same black eyes and that same red glow somehow only going brighter. He opened his mouth to speak when-

_“Expeliarmus!”_

James whirled around when his wand suddenly flew out of his hand and clattered to the side, his eyes widened. “Severus…”

Snape? Sirius wanted to crane his neck to see where on earth the Slytherin suddenly came from.

“Potter that’s enough.” The Slytherin said with his eyes narrowed at the Gryffindor and his wand aimed right at him as he walked around Remus’ bound form, “As much as I’m enjoying this little show and, believe me I am, I think that’s enough for one day.”

James just stared for a moment before he spoke, “You don’t believe me, this is the only way to prove it to you, you said so.”

“Well I’ve changed my mind.” Snape said but he didn’t lower his wand, “I get it alright, you love me. Now put the knife down.”

James didn’t move, Snape took a deep breath as he kept moving forward and stopped just a few feet away. “Potter, put the knife down.”

“You believe me?”

“Yes, so just put the knife down... and we can talk.”

James’ eyes narrowed down even from behind his glasses, Snape noticed.

“You’re lying. You don’t get it do you? I love you Severus, I won’t live without you.” And the he looked over to Sirius’s still form.

Snape’s eyes widened in a panic, “Potter, stop!”

“This is the only way you’ll believe me.” James suddenly turned and went down to a crouch, knife raised as he knelt by his best friend’s side. Sirius could only stare in horror and he realised that this is really it and then-

“James!” James stopped, two arms had wrapped themselves around his shoulders and he glanced back to find Severus clinging to his form. A pale hand went around to turn his head back and the raven pressed a kiss on his lips. Hard, fast and desperate, he pulled James back going down on his knees to pull their bodies close together before he broke it.

James stared back with those black eyes wide as he stared back at the Slytherin.

“James, I believe you.” He said in a rush and James’ eyes started to clear, the glow that surrounded him dimmed until it disappeared completely. The knife in his hand fell to the ground in a loud clatter as he wrapped his arms around Severus’ form and pulled him even closer.

“You believe me?”

“Yes!” Severus said cupping the sides of the chaser’s face to kiss him again, his face still flushed in a panic and adrenaline pumping in his veins, “Yes, yes I believe you so just, stop O.K? Can you do that for me? Will you please just stop James?”

“Anything, anything you want.” James said as he started peppering kisses all over Snape’s face seeming frantic as he tried to pull the raven closer, barely noticing that he was getting weaker and his limbs were starting to feel heavy until his eyelids grew heavy as well and his body went limp as he passed out. Severus was breathing hard when the teen suddenly collapsed on top of him and he continued to stare with wide eyes until Sirius gasped and sat up.

“Snape! Are you alright?!” Remus screamed and Snape looked over to the werewolf to find him scrambling up to his feet to rush over towards them. With that the Slytherin let out a heavy sigh, raking a hand through his hair to push the inky black strands back.

“Sweet Salazar.” Severus said staring at the madman that lay passed out on top of him wondering what on earth he should do now when Sirius suddenly spoke.

“Snape.” The Slytherin looked up and Sirius seemed to swallow hard before he spoke, “Thank you.”

“I didn’t do this for you. I did so I wouldn’t have your death hanging over my head because of your stupidity.” Snape hissed as he looked down at James’ still form. He noticed the kitchen knife beside them and quickly shoved away before taking in a deep breath.

Sirius swallowed hard, before just shaking his head. “I understand, but just so you know. I’m really sorry... not just for this but, for everything.”

Snape only stared back at the Animagus in silence before letting out a sigh as he shut his eyes, “It’s official, the world really has gone insane.”

Sirius scoffed just as Remus made it beside them and knelt down to check on James, checking his pulse before he let out a soft sigh as he plopped down onto the floor.

“It’s finally over.”

“Over?” Snape said incredulously, “Would anyone like to inform me of exactly when this started?”

Sirius let out a heavy sigh, “Personally, I think I’ve meddled enough, James would probably be able to explain it best.”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James woke with a start, bolting upright as he was suddenly ejected from his sleep only to groan when the most excruciating pain echoed through his head. The chaser lifted a hand to his head and clutched it tightly wondering why on earth it hurt so much.

“Here, drink this.”

James didn’t even bother looking up at the voice that spoke, just automatically accepted the glass that was handed to him and downed its contents. Cool water ran down his throat, so refreshing James ignored the droplets that dripped from his mouth and fell on his shirt. He blindly handed the glass back as he tried to gather his thoughts only to pause when a hand suddenly touched his forehead.

“Seems like the fever died down. You should feel better soon.”

James finally looked up and looked up through his hands at the figure beside him but couldn’t see more than a blur. It was then that the figure came closer to put something on his face and he almost jumped before he realised it was just his glasses. So he helped guide the hands to put them on and froze at what he saw.

“S-Severus?”

The raven’s head gave a tilt, James’ eyes went wide as he looked around the room. It looked familiar but it didn’t look like his room. There was a fireplace on the other side of the room across from the four-poster bed decked out in red and gold. A plush looking seat beside the bed, with a small side table that had a basin and what looked like a few rags hanging off it.

James frowned, “Where-“ the Slytherin arched a brow at him and James thought of a better question, “Why-“

“You passed out after trying to kill your best mate.” Severus said and James could see the slightest slither of a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, “Of course that only came after you professed your everlasting love to me.”

James flushed and it suddenly all came rushing back to him.

“Oh Merlin.”

“Hmm.” Severus hummed as he moved from the bed to the seat beside it, crossing one leg over the other, “I thought it would be best if we got the chance to talk about what happened. Lupin told me about this room and I thought it was as good a place as any.” Then the Slytherin paused as he glanced at their surroundings, “It’s quite fascinating; a room that becomes whatever you want it to be. Must be very convenient.”

James swallowed hard, unsure of what to say feeling more than just a little exposed.

Severus looked over to the Gryffindor and arched a brow, “Cat got your tongue, Potter?”

James frowned, “Cat…”

Severus rolled his eyes, “It’s a muggle expression. You’re being oddly quiet. I expected you to start vehemently denying all your actions over the past few weeks. I was ready to drag Lupin in here to force you to acknowledge it all.”

James swallowed hard as he looked away, “There’s no point in arguing over something we both know is true”

Severus gave a snort, “The great James Potter admits defeat, hell must be freezing.”

The chaser rolled his eyes before he spoke, “Why are you here?”

“Why am I here?”

“I know how you…” James let out a frustrated sigh, “I’m not an idiot alright? I know you hate me and you’d probably never even consider liking me. So why are you here? Did you just come here to watch me suffer and squirm?”

Severus leaned back in his seat and looked up in the ceiling almost as if in thought, “While the idea of watching you squirm as you say, certainly crossed my mind that’s only part of why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Curiosity? I’m not sure. I suppose I’m just wondering when all of this happened and why?”

“All of what?”

“Your infatuation with me. When did it start?” Severus lowered his head to look the Gryffindor right in the eye, “Why did it start? A few months ago, you played a prank on me so severe I ended up in the infirmary and now you’re writing me love letters and pledging to murder your closest friends in exchange for my affections.”

“Sirius… there’s this spell-“

“I already know about the spell. Lupin helpfully supplied me his notes on it. I know what it does. It amplifies suppressed emotions to such a degree, that the subject that has the spell cast on them has no choice but to act on their innermost desires. What I don’t understand is where on earth the feelings that the spell amplified could have come from.” Severus explained easily, “I don’t remember you and I ever having so much as a civil conversation with one another so I’m not sure where all of this came from. Care to enlighten me?”

James swallowed hard, “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t, but I also came here to watch you suffer remember?”

James resisted the urge to growl in annoyance, “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

Severus arched a brow, “You’re right you don’t have to say a word, I just thought you’d like to explain exactly why you were forced to stalk me for the better half of three months before attempting to murder one of your friends for me.”

James sighed, honestly what does he have left to lose?

“It started, that day on the train.”

“What day?”

“The first day, the day we met.”

Severus blinked, James pushed on. “I’ve liked you since the first day we met in first year.”

“And you’ve been pining after me ever since.” Severus’ tone was mocking but the shock in the Slytherin’s voice was clear, James looked up at him.

“Yeah, I thought I’d get over it but I never did. All the pranks I played on you, the teasing… I just. I know it’s stupid but I knew you didn’t care about me. I knew you wouldn’t spare me a second look, not unless I made you look at me-”

“So you made me look.” Severus finished quietly though his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted ever so slightly in confusion.

James nodded, “Once I started, I didn’t know how to stop and I didn’t want you to look away. I thought it was under control but then Sirius cast the spell and… here we are.”

Severus only stared back at him, James let out a deep breath.

“You don’t believe me.”

“You stalked me for two months and tried to kill your best friend for me. I don’t think I have the luxury to not believe you.” Severus said with a soft sigh as he shut his eyes for a moment. “Potter, you understand that I don’t feel the same way.”

James resisted the urge to react to the sudden pang of heartbreak that throbbed in his chest at the Slytherin’s statement and only nodded his head. He expected this much to be honest.

“Yes.”

“And you understand why?”

“Yes.”

Severus sighed, “Good. The spells worn off so there’s really no reason for us to be around one another-“

“Can I ask you something?” James blurted out and Snape frowned.

“What?”

“If I hadn’t done what I did.” James looked down at the sheets in his lap for a moment, “If I’d been nicer all those years ago. Would you have liked me then?”

“I’m not sure how that matters anymore.”

“I just want to know.”

Snape took in a deep breath staring back at the Gryffindor before he spoke, “You’re handsome. Athletic. I’m not sure why anyone would refuse you if you were half decent to them.”

James looked up at the other, “But would you have liked me?”

“I’m afraid I need more than a pretty face to keep me happy, Potter.” Snape said as he got up from his seat and brushed down his robes, “I want someone intelligent, ambitious, charming, powerful no amount of attractiveness can make up for that I’m afraid.”

James sighed and opened his mouth to speak only for the Slytherin to continue.

“However, if you weren’t such an arrogant hateful prat towards me all those years. I think I might have made an exception.”

James blinked, “Really?”

Snape rolled his eyes, “I’m not sure I know anyone that would turn down a handsome quidditch captain. Despite what you and your friends believe or at least what I thought you believed, I’m only human.”

“I had a chance.”

“And you blew it.” Snape let out a sigh, “I think that’s enough for one day. Good bye, Potter.”

“Wait!”

“What now-“

Severus was cut off and his eyes went wide when James suddenly reached out to grab his arm and dragged him back towards the bed, pressing a kiss against the Slytherin’s lips before he spoke.

“Give me a second chance.”

Snape rolled his eyes despite the blush he felt rising to his cheeks at the action, “No.”

“Why not?”

“Because being in love with me doesn’t make up for five years of bullying and torture. If anything, it makes you insane.”

“I prefer to think of it as being dedicated.” James said trying to lighten the mood and Snape gave him a bored look.

“You’re not helping your case.”

“Look I know what I did was wrong and if I could take it all back I would but I can’t.” James took a deep breath, “All I’m asking for, all I want is the chance to make it up to you.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t go back to the way things used to be. I don’t want to hurt you but after two months of feeling everything you make me feel and feeling it so clearly… I don’t want to have to stop. I’m not sure if I’d be able to stop-“

“Potter-“

“We don’t have to start dating right away, but I’d like for us to at least start as friends. I can’t stay away from you Severus, I don’t even want to try.”

Snape just stared back at him for a moment, “And what about your friends, what about your housemates?”

“At this point, I’m pretty sure Sirius and Remus would settle for me just not trying to murder either of them anytime soon.” Snape gave a snort and a smile pulled at his lips James felt his chest warm the slightest bit at the sight, “As for everyone else, I don’t care. As long as they keep your hands off of, you then they can think whatever they like.”

Snape rolled his eyes, “I’m assuming the no touching clause is specific to Phillip Diggory?”

“Yes.” James said without any hesitation, Severus arched a brow,

“And what if I decided that I wanted his hands on me?”

James’ eyes widened the slightest bit and he had to resist the urge to glare as the Slytherin continued, “I’m serious. What if during our friendship I decided I wanted to be intimate with someone other than you? Then what? Would you be fine with it?”

“I don’t like to share.” James admitted and Severus shrugged, “Neither do I, but I wouldn’t be yours to share.”

James didn’t know what else to say so he let the Slytherin go, “Then I won’t try to keep you.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it. If I can’t have all of you then… I don’t want some of you. It would hurt too much. You’re too good to share.”

Severus blinked a light blush powdered his cheeks but James was too busy wallowing in his own pity to notice. The Slytherin looked away let out a sigh of frustration as he brushed his hair behind his ear.

“Merlin you’re pathetic.”

James looked up to glare only to freeze when the raven suddenly leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss, careful and surprisingly uncertain. The raven was blushing a dark red by the time he pulled back touching his lips as he spoke.

“Like I said before, I don’t like sharing either. If I catch you so much as looking in some girl’s direction it’s over.”

“It’s over,” James asked with wide eyes as he licked his lips, “Does that mean that-“

“It means that I’m willing to let you make it up to me.” Severus said as he got up from the bed. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m ready to just jump into bed with you. We can… try to be friends.”

“That’s fine, perfect even! I mean, we can wait as long as you want.” James said, a little too eagerly and Snape let out a sigh, “I’m going to regret this aren’t I?”

James took Snape’s hand and pressed a kiss on the raven’s hand before looking up into his eyes, “I promise I’ll make sure you don’t.”

Snape’s blush got one shade darker even as he spoke, “Friends don’t kiss.”

“Well you kind of started it.” Severus’ eyes narrowed down at the other and James’ lips quirked up in a smile, “Sorry, I’ll behave. I can wait. I swear.”

Severus let out a soft sigh and shook his head.

“I’m going to regret this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alrighty
> 
> Next chapter is a time skip to a couple of months later. I figured I should give you a heads up on that. This story is kinda short but there's a Marauders/Severus story I started on a little while back that I'm really excited to get posting on. The only reason I haven't posted on it yet is because there is a lot going on in that story and I want to finish a couple of the stories I have up right now before committing to that one, cause it is a bit bigger.
> 
> Anyway, please review

**Author's Note:**

> Please review


End file.
